Just One Smile
by Reguina
Summary: "Tuhan, jika Kau ingin mencabut nyawaku, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Biarkan aku melihat dia tersenyum untukku, sekali saja." [KyuMin-GS-2Shoot]
1. Chapter 1

Summary : "Tuhan, jika Kau ingin mencabut nyawaku, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Biarkan aku melihat dia tersenyum untukku, sekali saja. [KyuMin-GS]

Cast :

[Main] Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon

[Cameo] Seulgi, Victoria (Just Name)

Warning : TYPO bertebaran, alur tidak jelas, banyak kekerasan, angst yang gagal, dan lain-lain. Disini Kyuhyun jadi suami yang sedikit jahat, suka menyiksa istrinya, Sungmin, author hanya ingin menyalurkan isi otak. NO BASH PLEASE ! Jika tidak suka JUST CLOSE TAB. Ini adalah HAK dari semua author mau menulis apa, author hanya meminjam NAMA, bukan ORANG. Author rasa kalian bukan anak umur 5 tahun lagi yang tidak mengerti apa-apa soal cerita fiksi. FF ini 100% ciptaan author sendiri, No JIPLAK. Jika ada yang sama, mohon dimaafkan. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Author juga KYUMIN SHIPPER, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mencintai mereka. So, disini tempat penyaluran kreatifitas, bukan tempat untuk BASHING, oke .. Jadi, sekali lagi, DON'T LIKE, JUST OUT ! Gomawo.. Don't forget for REVIEW … *BOW*

.

.

.

**JUST ONE SMILE**

[Two Shoot]

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, aku lupa membuatkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun!"

Seorang wanita berparas cantik, dengan rambut panjang terurai indah, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis _shape _M itu berjalan tergesa –gesa kembali ke apartemennya. Lee Sungmin, nama yang sangat pantas untuk seorang anugrah ciptaan Tuhan. Ia berencana untuk berangkat bekerja pagi itu ketika ia mengingat sesuatu yang belum ia kerjakan, padahal ia sudah sangat terlambat.

'Hah ! Memar ini masih begitu nyeri.' Batinnya meringis dalam hati sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya yang terasa berdenyut. Jalannya tampak tertatih melewati lorong-lorong apartemen mewah tersebut.

CKLEK !

"_High heels_ ?" Sungmin terdiam. Tak berapa lama setelah ia membuka pintu apartemennya, ia dikejutkan dengan sepasang sepatu _high heels_ merah darah yang tergeletak di dekat rak sepatu, yang sangat ia yakini itu bukanlah miliknya. 'Siapa yang datang sepagi ini?" tanyanya dalam hati. Seingatnya ketika ia berangkat tadi sepatu itu belum ada.

Sejenak ia melupakan soal sepatu itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur, namun samar-samar ia mendengar suara-suara yang mampu membuat hatinya merinding. Suara desahan dan erangan sepasang manusia yang berasal dari sebuah kamar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Kamar Kyuhyun, suaminya.

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas dan nyata saat Sungmin mencoba berjalan mendekati kamar tersebut. Suara desahan dari seorang lelaki yang sangat ia kenal. Ia mencoba menduga-duga apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Ketika sampai didepan pintu kamar tersebut, ia bersyukur pintu kamar itu tidak tertutup sepenuhnya.

'YA TUHAN!' batinnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, tak percaya. Hatinya teriris melihat pemandangan didepannya. Entah sejak kapan air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, tubuhnya kaku, namun tangan dan kakinya bergetar. Saat ini didepan mata Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang sudah menikahinya selama 5 tahun belakangan sedang menindih seorang wanita dengan gagahnya diatas ranjang, tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh keduanya. Tampak pergerakan sang suami yang bersemangat diatas tubuh sang wanita. Sungmin tidak hanya mendengar desahan-desahan, bahkan ia melihat langsung bagaimana bernafsunya sang suami mengerjai wanita itu. Sesak ! Sesak yang Sungmin rasakan.

Sungmin terisak, lama kelamaan ia tak mampu lagi bertahan. Tangan kanannya memegang _handle_ pintu dengan erat, membuat jari-jarinya memutih. Tak lama ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas, akhirnya ia terjatuh didepan pintu kamar suaminya.

BRUKK !

Suara itu berhasil mengganggu kegiatan dua insan yang sedang memburu nafsu diranjang itu. Mata mereka sontak membulat melihat siapa yang terjatuh. Namun tak lama, suara bass Kyuhyun menginterupsi keheningan.

"Hah, mengganggu saja. Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Sungmin, bukankah kau sudah berangkat ?" dengan santai Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjang dan mengambil selimut tipis lalu memakainya. Ia mendudukkan tubuh penuh keringatnya disamping tempat tidur sambil memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam meremehkan.

"A-Apa yang k-kau lakukkan, Kyu ?" Tanya Sungmin terbata disertai isakan, ia tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi, sekarang air mata itu sudah mengalir deras di pipinya, wajah yang pucat dan napas yang tersendat. Sungguh miris !

"Tentu saja bersenang-senang. Kau tidak lihat ? HAH ? Sana pergi !" bentak Kyuhyun. Seketika Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun sendu. Tak sengaja matanya melihat wanita yang sedang berbaring menyamping sambil memeluk suami yang sangat ia cintai itu. Wanita itu tersenyum, sinis kepada Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut mengetahui siapa wanita itu. Seulgi. Seorang gadis yang tinggal persis didepan apartemennya sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Sungmin bangkit dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berdiri didepannya. Tiba-tiba…..

BRUKK!

"Kyu, aku mohon, jangan siksa aku seperti ini! Hikss..!" Kyuhyun terpana melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berlutut dan memeluk kakinya seraya memohon.

"Katakan! Katakan padaku Kyu, hikss .. apa salahku, apa yang telah aku lakukan hikss.. sampai kau seperti ini? Hiks,," Isak Sungmin sambil tetap memeluk kaki Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, ia merasa semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan itu adalah salahnya. Mungkin ia tidak pernah mengerti Kyuhyun, mungkin ia bukan istri yang baik untuk suaminya. Hingga Kyuhyun bermain dengan wanita lain. Berbagai dugaan terlintas dipikiran Sungmin. Membuat hatinya semakin sakit dan sakit.

"APA-APAAN KAU ? Lepaskan aku !"bentak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari kungkungan tangan Sungmin.

"Kyu, hikss, aku mohon, ,maafkan aku, jangan seperti ini, aku tidak sanggup. Lebih kau pukul aku Kyu, hiks, siksa aku sepuasmu seperti yang biasa kau lakukan, hiks.. tapi jangan seperti ini.. hikss." Sungmin kembali memohon dan berlutut kepada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak peduli jika ia disiksa atau dipukuli lagi, tapi ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun bersama wanita lain.

"Kau mau tau salahmu apa ? Salahmu adalah kau TERLAHIR DIDUNIA ini ! Andai saja kau tidak ada , aku tidak akan pernah mengalami perjodohan bodoh ini dan hidupku akan baik-baik saja ! Kau SIAL LEE SUNGMIN ! Pergi kau dari hadapanku sekarang!" Sungmin tersentak. Bukan ! Bukan karena bentakan Kyuhyun yang sudah sering ia dengar, tapi kata-kata Kyuhyun lah yang membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti sejenak.

"K-Kyuu.. hikss. Aku mohon !" Tubuh Sungmin sudah rata dengan lantai saking dalamnya ia bersujud dan memohon pada Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun seolah-olah buta dan tuli dengan keadaan istrinya. Seulgi sang selingkuhan hanya tersenyum puas melihat keadaan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun jengah melihat Sungmin seperti ini, akhirnya ia bangkit dan menyeret Sungmin berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya. "PERGI KAU WANITA SIAL !"

BRAKK !

"AAAAKHH !"

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin dan tanpa sengaja perut Sungmin terbentur ujung meja yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sadar akan hal itu, namun ia tidak peduli melihat Sungmin yang sudah merosot kebawah sambil meremas perutnya yang terasa sakit luar biasa. Suaranya tercekat, untuk berteriak kesakitan saja ia sudah tidak mampu.

Kyuhyun kembali masuk kekamarnya dan mengambil pakaian dari lemari dan memakainya. "Pakai pakaianmu, Seulgi-ah, kita pergi. Aku muak disini!" perintah Kyuhyun kepada Seulgi.

Setelahnya ia langsung menghampiri Seulgi yang sudah siap dengan pakaian floral seksinya, yang hanya menutupi seperempat dari pahanya, dan payudara yang hampir menyembul keluar. Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Seulgi, ia merunduk dan mengecup sekilas payudara Seulgi yang tak tertutupi, menjilatnya, dan menyisakan sebuah tanda keunguan disana. "Aahh _Oppaa.._" desah Seulgi manja, seolah mengejek Sungmin didepannya.

Kejadian itu tepat didepan mata Sungmin, yang sedang meringkuk menahan sakit diperutnya. Wajahnya memerah antara menahan sakit dan emosi . Air matanya kembali jatuh melihat pemandangan didepannya. Mereka berdua kemudian berlalu melewati Sungmin yang masih terpekur dilantai. Dan isakan menyayat hati lolos seketika, ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup.

Ia menangis meraung, sakit diperutnya bahkan tak terasa sedikitpun karena dikalahkan oleh luka dihatinya. Hatinya sekarang serasa ditikam dan dirobek oleh benda tajam berkali-kali. Perih, sakit, sesak! Ingin mati saja rasanya. Sungmin merunduk dilantai, tangannya memegang dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit. Suara isakannya masih terdengar jelas dan akan membuat siapapun yang melihat dan mendengarnya tahu, betapa dalam luka yang ia rasakan.

.

.

Setelah merasa tenang, Sugmin mencoba bangkit dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sesampainya dikamar mandi, ia menghidupkan kran dan mengisi _bathtub_ dengan air hangat. Ia berencana untuk menenangkan pikirannya dengan berendam, dan mengurungkan niat untuk bekerja. Jangankan bekerja, berjalan saja rasanya ia tidak sanggup.

Ia pun berdiri didepan _westafle_ dengan cermin besar diatasnya. Ia menatap dirinya. Rambut yang berantakan, mata merah dan bengkak, bibir pucat, dan air mata yang masih tetap mengalir di pipinya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

_'Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Aku ingin berhenti, aku ingin menyerah, Tuhan … Tolong aku, kuatkan aku …'_ batin Sungmin sambil terisak.

Ketika akan mencuci wajahnya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari perutnya. Tubuh rapuhnya bergetar hebat. Wajahnya memerah. Reflek ia menekan perutnya dan menutup mulutnya.

"HOEEKKK .. HOEEKK .. AKKHHH !"

YA TUHAN !

Sungmin terperangah melihat darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Perutnya terasa sakit dan melilit. Namun, mulutnya tak berhenti memuntahkan darah. Ia tak sanggup menahan sakit diperutnya, badannya lemas, ia pun jatuh terduduk dilantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

Air matanya kembali keluar, sebelah telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan muntahan darah yang akan keluar lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar. Perut sebelah kirinya terasa sakit, sangat sakit. Sedangkan ia tetap tidak berhenti memuntahkan darah. Ia meringkuk dilantai. Pikirannya kembali mengingat Kyuhyun, suaminya.

.

.

Ya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah menikah selama 5 tahun karena perjodohan. Orang tua Sungmin meninggal dalam kecelakaan, sebelum meninggal mereka meminta orang tua Kyuhyun untuk menjaga Sungmin. Sebenarnya, orang tua Sungmin masih meninggalkan banyak warisan pada Sungmin, perusahaan, tabungan, bahkan restoran yang sedang Sungmin kelola saat ini. Tapi, Sungmin butuh seseorang yang akan melindunginya, bukan ?

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah anak tunggal dikeluarganya. Akhirnya karena orang tua Kyuhyun merasa pernah berhutang budi pada keluarga Sungmin mereka pun menikahkan anaknya dengan Sungmin. Namun, Kyuhyun yang saat itu sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Victoria, menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan itu. Ia merasa hidupnya seperti boneka, segalanya diatur oleh keluarganya. Hanya Victoria-lah saat itu yang mengerti dirinya dan penyemangat hidupnya. Kyuhyun tersiksa. Ditambah perjodohan ini. Akhirnya dengan bujukan dan ancaman harta kekayaan dari ayahnya, Kyuhyun pun menyetujui perjodohan itu. Tak disangka, saat tahu Kyuhyun akan menikah, Victoria _shock_, depresi, dan akhirnya bunuh diri. Saat itulah Kyuhyun mulai membenci Sungmin.

Semua yang dilakukan Sungmin selalu salah dimatanya, padahal Sungmin sudah cukup banyak berkorban demi Kyuhyun, selalu tersenyum pada suaminya itu, selalu ada dan selalu mengerti, tidak pernah berhenti mengurus Kyuhyun, segala cara ia lakukan hanya agar Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus padanya, walaupun suaminya itu tak pernah tersenyum bahkan tak pernah menganggapnya ada.

.

Semakin hari, semenjak mereka menikah, Kyuhyun semakin menyalahkan Sungmin atas kehidupannya, ia mulai menyiksa Sungmin. Membentak, berbicara kasar, bahkan ia tidak segan-segan memukul Sungmin. Jadi tidak hanya tekanan dan siksaan batin yang Kyuhyun berikan pada Sungmin, namun juga fisik. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Ketika Kyuhyun demam karena kelelahan bekerja, Sungmin memaksanya memakan bubur yang sudah ia siapkan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun marah, dan membanting Sungmin beserta mangkuk bubur ditangannya, lengan Sungmin terbentur kaki meja, dan mengakibatkan memar dilengan kirinya yang masih terasa nyeri sampai sekarang. Bisa dibilang, Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap baik pada Sungmin. Jika kita menelisik ke balik pakaian Sungmin, kalian akan menemukan memar-memar lainnya disana.

Kyuhyun juga pernah menampar Sungmin, ketika Sungmin menemuinya dikantor untuk mengantarkan makan siang. Kyuhyun tak segan-segan melayangkan tangannya kearah Sungmin disaat mereka hanya berdua maupun didepan umum, masalah kecil maupun masalah tua Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui perbuatan anaknya terhadap Sungmin, karena mereka tinggal di Kanada untuk mengurusi perusahaan, hanya pulang beberapa bulan sekali, bahkan setahun sekali.

Sampai akhirnya masalah hari ini pun terjadi. Dimana Sungmin memergoki Kyuhyun selingkuh dan berhubungan badan dengan tetangganya sendiri. Bisa dikatakan kejadian ini adalah yang paling parah selama ia menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang sering bermain tangan kepadanya, memukul, menampar, bahkan mendorongnya. Tapi, Sungmin tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun bersama atau membawa wanita lain ke apartemen mereka. Bahkan Sungmin yang notabene adalah istri sah Kyuhyun pun belum pernah disentuh sekalipun olehnya. Tidak ada malam pertama dalam pernikahan mereka, tidak ada penyatuan cinta. Kamar mereka pun terpisah. Semua perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun masih bisa ia terima, masih bisa ia maafkan. Namun ia tidak bisa menerima soal perselingkuhan. Ia merasa rendah dimata Kyuhyun. Ia sangat mencintai suaminya itu, namun ia bisa apa. Ia akan melakukan apapun asal Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini. Ia rela merendahkan harga dirinya didepan Kyuhyun hanya untuk memohon agar Kyuhyun tidak pergi dan memaafkan semua kesalahannya yang mengakibatkan Kyuhyun berselingkuh dengan wanita lain.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan kerja modern nan mewah , tampak dua orang laki-laki berumur 20 tahunan sedang bercengkrama sambil meminum secangkir teh di sofa. Mereka tampak berbincang-bincang akrab.

"Kau kenapa Presdir Cho ? Kenapa tampangmu kusut sekali, kau terlihat lebih tua dari umurmu ?" ejek Lee Donghae yang berumur lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Kyuhyun pun melontarkan pertanyaan yang mengganggunya dari tadi. "Apa istrimu lagi ?" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

"Haaahhh ntah lah _Hyung," _desah Kyuhyun. "Aku muak melihatnya, aku lelah dengan kehidupanku ini. Dia selalu ikut campur dalam urusanku. Tadi pagi saja dia memergokiku sedang _having-sex _dengan Seulgi, kau tau betapa tersiksanya aku menahannya. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang, dan dia tidak berhak melarang-larangku." Curhatnya panjang lebar.

"HAHAHA wajar saja kalau dia ikut campur Kyu, apalagi dia tau suaminya berselingkuh, dia istrimu Cho, kau lupa ?" gelak Donghae mengejek Kyuhyun. "Dan lagi kenapa kau tidak memenuhi 'kebutuhanmu' itu dengan istrimu ? Kau bisa bebas melakukannya karena ia istrimu yang sah." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya, _Hyung_, dia hanya pengganggu dalam hidupku. Dan jangan harap aku akan menyentuhnya. Selain untuk _having-_sex Seulgi hanya ku manfaatkan agar aku bisa cepat-cepat bercerai dari wanita sial itu. Aku tidak akan bisa bercerai dari dia jika bukan dia yang meminta, kau tau itu kan, _Hyung _?"

"Tapi kau tidak boleh begitu Kyu, dia wanita dan dia punya perasaan, walaupun kau tidak mencintainya paling tidak hargai dia sebagai seorang wanita. Dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini. Hanya kau yang dia miliki. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya, Cho!"

"Aku tau, _Hyung_, tapi –"

"Tapi apa, hah ? Sekarang aku Tanya padamu, kesalahan apa yang pernah Sungmin perbuat padamu ? Aku yakin awalnya juga dia tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini, tapi ini semua kan rencana orang tua kalian masing-masing, jangan salahkan Sungmin terus Kyu, dia istrimu." Nasihat Donghae panjang lebar. Walaupun dia dekat dengan Kyuhyun tapi ia juga iba melihat Sungmin yang sering dikasari oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa _Hyung, _tapi setiap kali aku melihat wajah Sungmin ia selalu mengingatkanku akan Victoria, dan itu yang membuat aku membencinya .."

.

.

.

_"Ginjalmu rusak, Minnie. Dan sudah sangat parah. Entah sampai kapan, ginjalmu itu akan bertahan aku tidak ingin memprediksinya. Cuci darahpun tak ada gunanya sekarang. Ditambah lagi ginjalmu hanya tinggal satu, dan benturan yang terjadi pada perutmu kemarin yang mengenai tepat bagian ginjal. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan perutmu sakit diiringi muntah darah berkali-kali. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah pencangkokan ginjal. Aku akan berusaha untuk mencarikan ginjal yang cocok untukmu. Aku sudah sering memperingatkanmu Lee Sungmin, sebelum kau mendonorkan satu ginjalmu pada orang itu. "_

Sungmin berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Air matanya kembali mengalir mengingat perkataan Dokter Choi Siwon – yang juga merupakan teman dekatnya sedari kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri – saat ia memeriksakan keadaannya setelah muntah darah hari ini. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian dimana Kyuhyun berselingkuh didepan matanya sampai ia mengalami benturan keras diperut bagian kirinya. _'Tuhan, jika Kau ingin mencabut nyawaku, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Biarkan aku melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum padaku, sekali saja. Aku mohon.'_

_._

_._

**KYUHYUN POV**

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak berniat jahat pada Sungmin, istriku. Tapi entah kenapa setiap kali aku melihatnya aku selalu terbayang wajah kekasihku yang berlumuran darah dipangkuanku. Saat ia bunuh diri dengan menusukkan pisau ke jantungnya. Karena itu aku selalu marah ketika melihat wajah Sungmin.

Selama ini aku merasa selalu diperalat oleh keluargaku. Aku dijadikan penerus perusahaan, dan dijodohkan dengan wanita yang tidak aku cintai. Aku suka alas , dan cita-citaku menjadi penyanyi sukses, tapi orang tuaku tidak pernah mendukungku. Hanya kekasihku yang selalu mendukung semua pilihanku, dan Sungmin, ia juga selalu mengerti kemauanku, meskipun aku selalu bertingkah kasar padanya tapi ia tidak pernah melawan. Aku kembali mengingat perkataan Donghae saat itu. Sungmin memang tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan, tapi aku hanya membencinya tanpa alas an.

**.**

"YA ! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Cho ! Kau ingin mabuk ?" aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku. Manusia ikan ini lagi.

"Ada apa, _Hyung _? Kau mengikutiku ?" aku jengah melihat pria yang kupanggil _Hyung _ini, ia memang bukan saudara kandungku, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya keluargaku sendiri, dari kecil kami selalu bersama. Dia terkadang terlalu berlebih dalam menasihatiku, itulah mengapa aku jengah melihatnya apalagi disaat aku sedang _bad mood_ seperti sekarang ini di bar langgananku.

"Kalau kau ingin minum, aku juga harus disini Kyu, kalau tidak siapa yang akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujar Donghae sambil terkikir geli melihat wajah kusut Kyuhyun.

"Terserahmu lah, _Hyung _!"

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

Ting ! Tong !

"Sungmin_ah, _buka pintunya."

Sungmin yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dikamarnya seketika terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan seseorang dari balik pintu apartemennya. Ia pun bergegas membukakan pintu.

CKLEK !

"Donghae _oppa _? Ya Tuhan, Kyu kenapa _oppa _?" kaget Sungmin melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sudah mabuk berat digendongan Donghae.

"Dia mabuk, Min. Kau urus dia, aku harus pulang, istriku sudah menunggu. Bye." Pamit Donghae kepada Sungmin setelah menyerahkan tubuh Kyuhyun pada istrinya tersebut.

"_Ne, Oppa. Gomawo .. _Hati-hati dijalan ." balas Sungmin dan langsung membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam. '_Kau kenapa, Kyu?' _batin Sungmin sedih.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan Sungmin dan menimbulkan rintihan kesakitan dari mulut Sungmin karena Kyuhyun menekan bagian lengannya yang memar. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun tidak perduli, entah apa yang membutakannya malam itu, ia langsung mencium kasar bibir Sungmin. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti berusaha berontak dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi usaha itu sia-sia, Kyuhyun malah balik mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke arah kamarnya, dan membanting tubuh rapuh itu ke atas tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun tak berhenti hanya disitu saja, ia kembali menciumi Sungmin kasar, mulai dari bibir wajah, dan leher. Sungmin tak mampu berontak mengingat sekarang tangannya sudah dicekal erat oleh Kyuhyun disamping kepalanya. Ia hanya bisa menangis menerima perlakuan kasar Suaminya ini. Ini bahkan lebih sakit dari apapun, Suaminya menyentuhnya tanpa cinta. Dan bahkan meneriakkan nama wanita lain. Victoria.

.

.

.

"HKK ! HOEEKK ! HOEEKK !"

Sungmin kembali merasakan mual diperutnya, namun hanya cairan beninglah yang keluar bukan darah seperti biasanya. Kepalanya pun ikut pusing. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini dan selalu dipagi hari ia seperti ini.

"_Aegya, _tunggulah sebentar lagi, kau pasti merindukan _Appa, _iya kan ? _Omma _juga. Sabar , _ne _!" Sungmin berbicara sendiri sambil mengelus perutnya. Ya, Sungmin kini hamil. Akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun ketika dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Sungmin bahagia, sangat bahagia. Ketika ia tahu ia hamil, ia merasa sekarang ia sudah tidak sendiri lagi. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya, Dokter Siwon menyuruhnya menggugurkan bayi dalam kandungannya, mengingat banyaknya jenis obat yang dia minum tiap harinya akan berpengaruh pada kondisi bayinya kelak.

Sebulan lebih telah berlalu sejak kejadian dimana Kyuhyun menyentuh Sungmin tanpa cinta, dan ketika ia terbangun Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk tubuh telanjangnya yang rapuh dan penuh memar. Dan sejak saat itu pula Kyuhyun tidak pernah pulang ke apartemennya. Entah dimana ia berada. Itu membuat Sungmin uring-uringan di apartemennya. Walaupun ia masih tetap melakukan kegiatannya, mengurus restoran. Tapi, Sungmin mulai menelantarkan kondisi kesehatannya, demi sang jabang bayi, ia jarang makan dan minum obat yang dianjurkan dokter untuk ginjalnya.

Biasanya setiap ibu hamil suka merasakan ngidam, namun berbeda dengan Sungmin, ia menjadi tidak berselera makan, dia hanya mensuplai asupan gizi dari susu ibu hamil. Ia jadi susah tertidur, karena ia selalu ingin menyambut Kyuhyun ketika suaminya itu pulang. Tubuhnya semakin ringkih, ditambah penyakitnya yang terkadang masih suka kambuh dan kembali memuntahkan darah. Tetapi ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin mempertahankan bayinya. _'Kyu, kau dimana ? Aku membutuhkanmu, pulanglah! Pukul dan tampar aku,Kyu. Asal kau pulang, aku tidak apa-apa.'_

.

CKLEK !

Sungmin yang sedang terpaku disofa santai sontak memalingkan kepalanya ke arah pintu keluar. '_Dia pulang!' _teriaknya dalam hati, senang. Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya tanpa memandang sedikitpun ke arah Sungmin yang sedang menunggunya. Sungmin pun bangkit dan berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun dengan langkah sempoyongan dan wajah yang pucat.

"Kyu, kau darimana saja ? Kenapa tidak pernah pulang ? Aku menunggumu, Kyu .." Lirih Sungmin yang masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang berganti pakaian santainya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk memandang wajah pucat Sungmin.

"Tapi aku istrimu, aku berhak tau, Kyu. Apa kau sudah makan ? Mau aku siapkan ?" Tanya Sungmin perhatian dengan sedikit memaksakan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lemah. Kyuhyun hanya diam tak merespon perkataan Sungmin. Sekarang suaminya itu sedang mengambil koper dan memasukkan beberapa baju dan benda-benda yang dianggapnya penting ke dalam koper besar tersebut.

"K-Kyu, kau mau kemana Kyu?" tenggorokan Sungmin tercekat ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengemasi barang-barangnya. Air matanya sudah tampak berbendung di kedua matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. '_Jangan lagi, Tuhan.'_

Ia takut. Takut jika Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya lagi. "K-Kyu ! Jawab aku, kau mau kemana ?!" Tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaranya, ia jengah sedari tadi tidak pernah dianggap Kyuhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu, LEE ! PERGI !" bentak Kyuhyun keras tepat didepan wajah Sungmin sambil menatap Sungmin tajam. Sungmin tersentak, mata indahnya mulai meneteskan air bening perlahan, dan isakan kecil pun terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak mengambil kunci mobil diatas meja nakas disebelah tempat tidurnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan Sungmin yang menangis dikamarnya. Ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin pergi dari rumah ini dan meninggalkan wanita yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Kyu ! Aku mohon, jangan pergi Kyu. Hikss.. " Isak Sungmin. Ia berusaha mengejar langkah Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh didepannnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menahan lengan Kyuhyun, namun berkali-kali pula Kyuhyun menepisnya. Tiba-tiba perutnya kembali nyeri. _'Ya Tuhan, kuatkan aku. Kuatkan anakku.'_

Sungmin tidak peduli dengan sakit diperut sebelah kirinya. Ia tetap berusaha mengejar suaminya yang akan pergi. Wajahnya pucat pasi, matanya masih setia mengeluarkan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti, tubuhnya bergetar antara menahan sakit dan ketakutan Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya. Tangannya meremas bagian perutnya yang sakit berharap sakitnya akan berkurang. Sejenak ia melupakan bayi yang ada dikandungannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri didepan _Lift, _menunggu pintu terbuka.

_'Tuhan, berikan aku kesempatan untuk bersamanya, biarlah aku merasakan sakit, asal dia disisiku, aku rela Tuhan, aku ikhlas. Jangan biarkan ia pergi, Tuhan, aku mohon!_' batin Sungmin berdoa, memohon kepada Tuhan agar diberi kesempatan sekali lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

**.**

**.**

Hai readers ..

How ? Kurang gregetan ya ? Atau banyak kesalahan ? Hehe maafkan author, author masih newbi, jadi maklum ya. Pengennya sih bikin FF Angst, biar kalian semua nangis Bombay hihi, tapi kayaknya gagal deh .. L Mau dilanjutin ga ? Cuma 2 chapter lho, dan tinggal sedikit lagi selesai, kalo reviewnya lebih dari 20 review, baru deh author lanjut.

By the way, untuk readers yang sempet baca 2 FF author yang belum selesai, maaf banget yaaaaa, belum bisa dilanjutin soalnya lagi sibuk skripsi, beberapa bulan yang lalu laptop sempet kena virus, alhasil semua dokumen2 penting lenyap seketika termasuk lanjutan FF, Big is Beautiful dan Give Me Back Your Love..

Mianhae, kalau keadaan mendukung, pasti dilanjutin kok. OK . !

REVIEW PLEASE ! GOMAWO… *DEEP BOW*


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : "Tuhan, jika Kau ingin mencabut nyawaku, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Biarkan aku melihat dia tersenyum untukku, sekali saja." [KyuMin-GS-2Shoot]

Cast :

[Main] Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon

[Cameo] Seulgi, Kim Kibum , Victoria (Just Name)

Warning : TYPO bertebaran, alur tidak jelas, banyak kekerasan, angst yang gagal, dan lain-lain. Disini Kyuhyun jadi suami yang sedikit jahat, suka menyiksa istrinya, Sungmin, author hanya ingin menyalurkan isi otak. NO BASH PLEASE ! Jika tidak suka JUST CLOSE TAB. Ini adalah HAK dari semua author mau menulis apa, author hanya meminjam NAMA, bukan ORANG. Author rasa kalian bukan anak umur 5 tahun lagi yang tidak mengerti apa-apa soal cerita fiksi. FF ini 100% ciptaan author sendiri, No JIPLAK. Jika ada yang sama, mohon dimaafkan. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Author juga KYUMIN SHIPPER, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mencintai mereka. So, disini tempat penyaluran kreatifitas, bukan tempat untuk BASHING, oke .. Jadi, sekali lagi, DON'T LIKE, JUST OUT ! Gomawo.. Don't forget for REVIEW … *BOW*

.

.

.

**JUST A SMILE**

[Two Shoot]

.

CHAPTER 2 [END]

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

.

"KYU ! Aku mohon Kyu, jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku. Maafkan aku Kyu ," lirih Sungmin disela isakan tangisnya. Akupun berbalik dan tiba-tiba aku tersentak begitu mataku melihat keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Iya menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Miris, itu yang aku pikirkan. Seperti orang yang sudah tidak punya semangat hidup. 'Kenapa dia?' batinku. Ia seperti menahan sakit dibagian perutnya, dan wajahnya pucat. Dia berlutut lagi kepadaku, dan itu yang membuatku membencinya. Dia terlihat semakin tidak berguna. Cih ! Terserah apapun yang akan terjadi padanya, apa peduliku !

Seberapa memohon nya dia padaku, aku tetap tidak akan merubah pikiranku. Aku akan tetap pergi dari kehidupan yang memuakkan ini.

"KAU PUAS ? HAH ? Aku sudah muak melihat mu, Lee Sungmin! Kau pikir dengan berlutut kepadaku, aku akan mencintai dan menerimamu ? Jangan bermimpi Lee! Kau yang sudah menghancurkan semua mimpiku, kau bahkan membunuh kekasihku ! Kau menjadikanku seperti boneka dikeluargaku ! KAU WANITA SIAL ! PERGI KAU DARI HADAPANKU !" aku marah, sangat marah. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membangkitkan emosiku lagi. Aku menariknya berdiri, dan seketika aku kalap dan mendorongnya.

BRAAKKK !

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

BRAAKKK !

.

"AAAKKKHHHH…!" Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin kebelakang mengakibatkan Sungmin terjatuh dan perutnya kembali membentur pot bunga yang terbuat dari batu, seketika pot bunga itu pecah dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. Sakit diperutnya yang Sungmin rasakan berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan sakit-sakit sebelumnya yang pernah ia rasakan. Tak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun yang terpancar dari wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang penuh emosi.

"K-Kyu, mengapa kau begitu membenciku ? M-mengapa kau tak pernah s-sedikit saja baik padaku? A-aku juga tidak m-menginginkan ini semua t-terjadi. Hiks.. Apa kau b-benar-benar ingin a-aku pergi ?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang sedikit tinggi dan napas yang tersendat.

"YA! Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mati didepan mataku LEE ! AKu akan dengan senang hati mengantarkanmu!" jawab Kyuhyun, katanya sangat menohok hati Sungmin. Sebegitu bencikah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"B-Baiklah Kyu jika itu yang m-membuatmu senang, aakhh .. aku berjanji akan pergi dari hidupmu, a-asal kau juga harus berjanji aakhh .. satu hal padaku." Sungmin menjeda kalimatnya, ia merasa tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sakit yang dideranya tak kunjung menghilang. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada janinnya. Tapi ia juga tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan berbicara pada Kyuhyun. Dengan menahan sakit yang luar biasa, ia tatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya dingin dengan mata yang menyorot tajam, sambil menunggu kalimat Sungmin selanjutnya.

"A-aku berjanji akan menghilang dari hidupmu, dan k-kau juga harus berjanji untuk selalu b-bahagia dan tersenyum, apapun yang terjadi. Kau mau k-kan, Kyu ?"

"Cih, kebahagiaanku adalah saat kau menghilang dari hidupku, Lee !" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai sinis kearah Sungmin.

Ting!

Pintu _lift _terbuka. Kosong, tidak ada orang didalamnya. Kyuhyun mendesah lega. Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Sudah tidak ada lagi harapannya untuk mempertahankan suami yang sangat ia cintai, suami yang tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Bahkan ia belum sempat mengatakan bahwa ia sedang mengandung anak mereka. '_Tuhan, Aku menyerah.'_

Tidak lama Sungmin terbatuk-batuk dan kembali memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Ia menangis menahan sakit yang tiada tara, tidak hanya sakit diperut, namun sakit di hatinya juga sangat terasa. Hatinya seperti di tikam berkali-kali, menimbulkan luka yang sangat dalam. Sesekali ia menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Perutnya semakin melilit, ia sudah tak sanggup. Salahkan lobi apartemen yang sepi layaknya tak berpenghuni, karena ini merupakan jam kerja. Tak sengaja ia melihat ada darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela kakinya. '_Ya Tuhan, anakku.' _Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

_'Apakah aku harus menyerah Tuhan ? Aku hanya ingin bahagia, sekali saja. Cobaan-Mu sangat berat, aku tidak sanggup. Jika Kau ingin mengambil nyawaku dan anakku sekarang, ambillah. Kami masih bisa melihat senyum Kyuhyun dari atas sana. Aku siap, Tuhan.'_

_**.**_

.

Di sebuah ruangan serba putih, tampak seorang pria muda yang memakai jas berwarna putih sedang mengelus kepala wanita yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Dengan berbagai alat-alat kedokteran didekatnya. Selang infus dengan setia tertanam di lengan kanan sang pasien, Sungmin. Setelah kejadian didepan _lift _apartemen tadi Sungmin tak sadarkan diri hingga sekarang. 12 jam sudah lamanya ia pingsan.

"Eungg…" tak lama terdengar erangan Sungmin pertanda ia akan terbangun sesaat lagi. Matanya berkedip-kedip menyesuaikan diri dari cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Sontak pria muda disebelahnya memeriksa keadaan Sungmin, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Choi Siwon, dokter yang selama ini selalu menemani Sungmin saat Sungmin sendiri.

"Minnie.. kau sudah sadar. Apa yang kau rasakan ?" tanyanya lembut pada Sungmin.

"_Oppa…_ Aku dimana ? Mengapa aku disini ?"

"Kau di rumah sakit Min, tadi kau pingsan dilobi apartemen, apa yang terjadi ?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Oppa. _Aku hanya kelelahan." Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi dari Dokter Siwon.

"Jangan berbohong Min, _OfficeBoy_ yang mengantarmu kesini bilang kalau kau memuntahkan darah disekitar pot bunga yang pecah. Apa kau terbentur lagi ? Hm ?" Tanya Siwon hati-hati.

Sungmin terbelalak seketika ia mengingat sesuatu, reflek ia meraba perutnya, tak ia hiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Siwon.

"_Oppa, _bayiku ! "

"…"

"_Oppa, _kenapa diam saja ? Bayiku baik-baik saja kan ? jawab _Oppa_!" Sungmin mulai berteriak histeris mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sesaat sebelum ia pingsan. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan bayinya. Ia mulai menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. Dengan cepat Siwon menahan lengan Sungmin.

"Maafkan, _Oppa _Minnie. Tim dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayimu. Saat benturan terjadi, tidak hanya ginjalmu yang kena, tapi rahimmu juga. Maafkan, _Oppa…" _Lirih Siwon sambil memeluk tubuh ringkih Sungmin. Isakan dan teriakan tangisan Sungmin terdengar sungguh menyayat hati. Ia sudah kehilangan semuanya. Semua yang ia miliki. Ia sudah cukup menderita 5 tahun ini, setiap ia akan merasakan secercah cahaya kebahagiaan, cahaya itu seketika redup, kebahagiaan itu hilang. Tidak bisakah ia bahagia sekali saja ? Tidak bisakah ia tersenyum senang sebentar saja ? Tidak bolehkah ia mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari seorang Suami ? Tidak bolehkah ia dipanggil _Omma _? Pernahkah kalian merasakan, mati itu lebih baik ? Untuk apa ia hidup, semua sumber kebahagiaannya sudah pergi meninggalkannya dalam kepedihan ini. Sungmin semakin terisak, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan luka didadanya.

"Minnie, kau harus tegar, ini yang terbaik _Saeng_, cepat atau lambat kau juga akan kehilangan bayimu, keadaanmu tidak mendukung kehamilanmu. Bayimu belum terbentuk, masih segumpal darah, apa kau tega melihatnya pergi ketika ia sudah mulai menjadi seorang bayi ? Itu akan lebih menyakitinya, Min. Apalagi jika kau melahirkannya, selain resikonya besar, bayimu tidak akan terlahir normal. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu soal ini. Kau harus menerimanya Min, semuanya pasti ada jalannya, _Saeng. _Tenanglah. Kau harus sabar. Ada aku disini." Siwon dengan sabar menenangkan Sungmin yang meraung dalam pelukkannya, tangannya tak henti mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut. Layaknya seorang saudara kandung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin sudah mulai tenang, tidak lagi terdengar isakannya. Ia mengerti sangat mengerti dengan keadaannya. Ia menyayangi bayinya, pupus sudah harapannya untuk bermain bersama. Tapi ia juga tidak mau membuat anaknya menderita. _'Maafkan Omma, Aegya. Omma tidak bisa menjagamu. Kau pasti akan lebih bahagia disana, Omma akan segera menyusul. Tunggu Omma, ne ? Omma menyayangimu.'_

Siwon kembali merebahkan Sungmin ke tempat tidur. Air mata Sungmin sudah mulai berhenti mengalir walaupun tatapan sedih masih setia menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Napasnya sudah mulai teratur, menandakan ia sudah bisa menerima keadaan.

"Minnie, apa yang terjadi, ceritakan padaku." Ucapan Siwon menyadarkan lamunan Sungmin, namun Sungmin tetap tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ia hanya menatap Siwon datar.

"Pasti Kyuhyun. Dia menyakitimu lagi ? Benarkan ? Jangan membohongiku Lee Sungmin ! AKu sudah lelah melihatmu menderita seperti ini, _Saeng .._ Aku menyayangimu. Aku akan memberi perhitungan dengannya," Ujar Dokter Siwon sedikit membentak ketika Sungmin mulai ingin membantahnya saat ia menuduh Kyuhyun, kebiasaan Sungmin yang tidak mau orang lain berprasangka buruk pada suaminya. Sontak Sungmin menahan lengan sang Dokter, ketika Dokter itu berniat untuk keluar untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

"_Oppa, _aku mohon jangan sakiti Kyuhyun, dia sudah cukup tersiksa dengan kehadiranku. Aku tidak mau membebaninya lagi, _Oppa .._"

"Tapi Minnie – "

"_Oppa_, biarlah, biarlah ia mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Dan aku juga ingin bahagia disisa hidupku, _Oppa. _Aku sudah ikhlas melepasnya. Aku tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik baginya. Aku sudah merebut mimpinya, karena itu aku akan mengembalikan semuanya, aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya, asal ia bahagia, _Oppa_.. Apapun !" lirih Sungmin sambil menggenggam erat tangan Dokter Siwon.

"Apapun ? Meskipun kau akan menderita karenanya ?" Tanya Siwon lembut sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin. Sungmin menengadahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, tak ingin Siwon melihat air matanya yang sudah menetes.

"Ya, apapun. Meski itu akan membunuhku." Jawab Sungmin lirih namun yakin. Air mata sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Menetes dan mengalir layaknya sungai. Air mata kepedihan atas luka yang mendalam akan cintanya yang tak sampai, dan atas luka fisik dan batin yang dideritanya akibat orang yang ia cintai. Sang dokter tampan itu pun ikut menitikkan air mata melihat tubuh rapuh sang adik yang bergetar menangis sesunggukan karena kepedihan hidupnya.

Choi Siwon, sang dokter baik hati itu tahu semua yang terjadi pada adik kesayangannya ini. Walaupun mereka tidak pernah tinggal atau hidup bersama, walaupun mereka bukan dari darah daging yang sama, namun mereka selalu berkeluh kesah satu sama lain. Saling menguatkan satu sama lain, dan saling mendukung. Sungmin selalu bercerita tentang rumah tangganya dan tentang perlakuan Kyuhyun, setiap luka dan memar yang diterima Sungmin, Siwon lah yang mengobatinya. Tapi, Sungmin selalu memohon pada Siwon untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalahnya ketika Siwon berusaha untuk memberi perhitungan pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak pernah mau membiarkan Siwon menyakiti Kyuhyun. Karena rasa sayangnya yang berlebih pada Sungmin, ia pun tak kuasa membantah keinginan sang adik. Lihatlah Cho, Sungmin begitu mencintaimu, dan kau menyia-nyiakannya. '_Tuhan, berikanlah sedikit kebahagiaanmu, untuk adikku ini.'_

Hening terjadi beberapa saat. Sampai suara Sungmin menginterupsi lamunan sang Dokter.

"_Oppa, _bisakah kau memberikanku waktu sejenak, aku ingin istirahat. Aku lelah sekali, _Oppa._" Ujar Sungmin lemah kepada Siwon. Sepertinya keadaannya sudah mulai membaik.

"Baiklah, _nae dongsaeng.._ kalau ada apa-apa pencet tombol merah disampingmu, Ok !" balas Siwon sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin. Dia pun melangkah setelah sebelumnya mencium lembut kening Sungmin. Sesaat akan memutar knop pintu, Sungmin kembali memanggilnya.

"_Oppa, _bisakah kau memberikanku kertas dan pulpen …..?"

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Hah ! Sial, kenapa dokumen itu bisa tertinggal ? Mau tak mau aku harus kembali ke apartemen dan dengan begitu aku kembali bertemu dengan istriku itu.

Tidak lama aku sampai di apartemenku, entah kenapa begitu sepi. Biasanya ada Sungmin yang selalu menyambutku pulang. Ah, jam segini pasti dia sedang bekerja. Biarkan saja, apa peduliku. Aku kembali meneruskan langkah ku menuju kamar untuk mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini, dan bertemu wanita itu lagi. Tapi, sesaat keluar kamar entah kenapa instingku mengatakan untuk melihat-lihat ke kamar Sungmin.

Aku pun berjalan ke arah kamar yang tidak jauh dari kamarku, aku membuka pintunya. Kosong. Tentu saja ! Aku masuk ke dalam kamar istriku yang serba pink ini, kamarnya rapih, dan beberapa foto terpajang cantik di dinding, termasuk foto pernikahan kami.

Di sudut kamar aku melihat sebuah lemari kecil yang berisi foto album, ternyata foto album keluarga Sungmin, dan pernikahan kami. Aku memang pernah melihat Sungmin waktu kecil dulu. Tiba-tiba aku menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang terselip diantara album-album foto. Amplop berlabelkan nama rumah sakit di sudut depannya. Aku pun membukannya dan langsung membaca deretan kalimat itu. Mataku terbelalak seketika membaca kata per kata dalam lembaran tersebut. _**Chronic Kidney Disease.**_Gagal Ginjal Kronis. Sungmin menderita sakit Ginjal ? dan kronis ?

Aku pun melanjutkan membaca. Sebuah kenyataan lain mengejutkanku. YA TUHAN ! Ginjal Sungmin hanya satu ? Aku pun membuka amplop itu lagi siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan penjelasan yang lebih dan aku melihat amplop kecil didalamnya, segera aku membukanya dan ketika aku membacanya seketika tubuhku membeku. Jantungku berdegup kencang, tanganku bergetar hebat, dadaku sesak. Ya Tuhan, ini kan ? Aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan betapa terkejutnya aku membaca kenyataan ini. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihat dia menjengukku di rumah sakit saat itu. Ternyata ... YA TUHAN ! Aku sudah berdosa. Sungmin ...

.

**Operasi : Transplantasi Ginjal**

**Pasien : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Yang diderita : Ginjal rusak , akibat kecelakaan**

**Pendonor : Lee Sungmin**

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**.**

Ingat mengapa Sungmin hanya memiliki satu ginjal ? Itu karena ia sudah mendonorkan satu ginjalnya pada Kyuhyun. 6 tahun lalu, saat Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan parah saat pulang dari pemakaman Victoria kekasihnya dan ia mengalami kerusakan pada kedua ginjalnya. Saat melakukan pemeriksaan ternyata Sungmin dinyatakan cocok untuk mendonorkan ginjalnya. Setelah mendengarkan berbagai nasihat dari Siwon dan berbagai pemeriksaan, ia pun menjalani operasi tanpa diketahui siapapun, orang tua Kyuhyun maupun Kyuhyun sendiri. Ia mencinta Kyuhyun, sangat. Karena itu ia tidak mau Kyuhyun merasa terbebani dengan pengorbanannya ini. Bertahun-tahun ia menjalani hidup dengan satu ginjal, karena pola hidupnya yang berantakan ditambah dengan masalah rumah tangganya dengan Kyuhyun, akhirnya satu ginjal lainnya pun sekarang mengalami masalah.

Drrttt.. drtt…

Kyuhyun meraih _handphone_nya disaku celananya dengat tangan yang bergetar. Sesaat ia melihat ID si penelepon. 'Siwon _Hyung_, ada apa ia meneleponku ?' batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"_Yeoboseyo."  
_

_'Kyu!_

.

.

**.**

Setelah mendapatkan kertas dan pulpen dari Siwon, Sungmin segera menulis sesuatu diatas kertas putih itu. Tangannya dengan lincah menuliskan kata demi kata walaupun tangan rapuh itu terkadang terhenti karena kelelahan. Berkali-kali Sungmin meringis kesakitan dibagian perutnya, ia remas perlahan berharap rasa sakitnya akan berkurang meski sedikit.

"Selesai!" teriaknya sambil tersenyum. Ketika akan melipat kertas itu, tiba-tiba Sungmin terbatuk sangat hebat. Ia memuntahkan banyak darah dan mengenai sebagian dari kertas surat itu. Perutnya terasa sakit luar biasa, air matanya kembali mengalir. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia takut, _apakah ini sudah saatnya_ ?

Dengan tangan bergetar dan sisa tenaganya Sungmin berusaha meraih tombol merah disamping bantalnya, dan memencetnya berkali-kali. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian terdengar derap langkah beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Sungmin. Berpasang-pasang mata itu terkejut melihat pemandangan yang mengenaskan didepan mereka.

"LEE SUNGMIN !" teriak salah satu Dokter yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Choi Siwon. Ia sangat takut pada keadaan Sungmin. Ia segara memerintahkan dokter dan perawat untuk menangani Sungmin yang pingsan dengan detak jantungnya sudah melemah.

"Bertahanlah Minnie, _Oppa _mohon." Lirih Siwon tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

"_Oppa … _Aku ingin b-bertemu K-Kyuhyun. S-sebentar s-saja .." ujar Sungmin lirih, ia mencoba memaksa untuk berbicara pada Siwon.

"Iya sayang, Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan, _Oppa _sudah meneleponnya. Tunggu ya, kau harus bertahan." Siwon tak mampu menahan tetasan air matanya. Ia menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang memasuki ruangan Sungmin.

"Kyu." Lirih Sungmin memanggil nama Suaminya yang sekarang berdiri didepannya.

"Sungmin_ah …_" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin, Kyuhyun terpaku melihat keadaan istrinya yang mengenaskan. Seketika ia melangkah mendekati Sungmin dan menggenggam tangan sang istri yang selalu ia sakiti dengan erat dengan wajah penuh keringat dan air mata.

"Kyu, k-kau kah itu ?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku sayang. Bertahanlah, aku mohon. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya dari awal lagi, aku mencintaimu, aku mohon Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun mulai terisak

"K-kau tau Kyu, i-itu adalah kata-kata terindah y-yang pernah a-aku dengar." Ujar Sungmin terbata sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan memanggilmu terus seperti itu sayang, sampai kau bosan. Aku berjanji, tapi kau harus bertahan, aku mohon!" isakan penyesalan Kyuhyun sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Sejak masuk ke ruangan ini, Kyuhyun rasanya ingin mati saja. Akibat perbuatannya, Sungmin sekarang sedang terbaring lemah dengan darah dimana-mana. Ia sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya, demi secercah kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan.

"K-kyu, Maaf a-aku tidak b-bisa menjaga _a-aegya _kita, maafkan aku …" lirih Sungmin semakin lemah. Seketika Kyuhyun terkejut, matanya terbelalak. "_A-Aegya ?" _tanyanya lagi pada Sungmin.

Tangan Sungmin beralih ke wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia menangkup wajah pucat suaminya yang penuh air mata. Sungmin tersenyum. "K-Kyu, aku akan menepati janjiku untuk pergi dari hidupmu tepat didepan matamu Kyu. K-kau bilang akan m-mengantarkanku d-dengan senang h-hati kan, dan sekarang - "

"TIDAK ! Tidak Min, aku menyesal, maafkan aku. Kau harus kuat sayang, kau bilang kau mencintaiku, jangan tinggalkan aku hikss.." potong Kyuhyun teriak sembari terisak. Berkali kali ia mencium bibir dan wajah Sungmin untuk memberikan kekuatan.

"K-kyu, dengarkan a-aku. Maukah k-kau tersenyum u-untukku, sekali saja ? Aku m-mohon." Sungmin memohon kepada Kyuhyun dengan sesekali meringis menahan sakit di perutnya, mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya ia memohon. Kyuhyun pun menghapus air matanya, dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat indah yang pernah Sungmin lihat seumur hidupnya. Senyuman yang mampu membuatnya bergetar, dan merasa bahagia tak terhingga. Ia merasa inilah kebahagiaan yang ia cari selamanya ini. Kebahagiaan yang nyata yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari suaminya yang sangat ia cintai melebihi apapun didunia ini, Kyuhyun. _'Tuhan, aku sudah melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Sekarang aku siap Tuhan …'_

"Kau akan melihat dan mendapatkan senyuman ini tiap harinya Min, aku akan pastikan itu. Jadi kau harus sembuh, _arasso _?" Ujar Kyuhyun penuh cinta terhadap Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun menyambutnya. Ia memeluk Sungmin erat. Sangat erat. Seakan ia akan kehilangan sosok wanita rapuh - yang baru ia sadari bahwa ia mencintainya – jika ia melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, seberapa kuatpun ia memeluk Sungmin, wanitanya itu akan tetap terlepas.

Tiba-tiba ...

.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT ….

.

Terdengar suara nyaring dan mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang menandakan sudah tidak ada lagi detakan jantung Sungmin. Dokter yang menyadarinya berusaha sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan sosok rapuh dalam pelukan suaminya tersebut. Mencoba mengembalikan detak jantungnya dengan alat pacu jantung, berkali-kali. Namun ….

"Sayang ? Sungmin ? Cho Sungmin bangun! Buka matamu sayang ! Aku mohon ! Hikss .." Kyuhyun terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sungmin yang sudah kaku dipelukannya. Ia menyadari Sungmin sudah pergi meninggalkannya saat ia tak merasakan pergerakan sosok itu. Perlahan tangan lemah Sungmin melonggar dari leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun terisak kuat, air matanya tak henti mengalir. Berkali-kali ia menciumi wajah Sungmin agar istrinya tersebut bangun dan membuka matanya. Tapi nihil.

"Min, aku mohooooonn! AAAAAAAAARRGGGGGHH !"

"SUNGMIIIIINNNN !" teriakan Siwon pun tak ayal membangunkan Sungmin. Siwon terisak sambil memeluk kaki Sungmin. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak maupun seorang dokter. Sungmin pergi ketika ia menunggu keajaiban untuk kesembuhannya.

Sungmin mengakhiri penderitaannya dalam sebuah pelukan kebahagiaan. Ia menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya, tak ada lagi tangisan dan air mata kepedihan. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Semuanya hanya kedamaian. Ia tersenyum, damai, dalam kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia nantikan. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat senyuman indah Kyuhyun didetik-detik terakhir hidupnya. Senyuman yang selama ini sangat ingin ia lihat. Sumber kebahagiaannya. Walaupun ia tidak punya lebih banyak waktu untuk menikmati senyum indah itu. Namun, Tuhan berkata lain. Tuhan punya rencana sendiri untuk umatNya. Jalan terbaik demi kebahagiaan umatNya. Mungkin Sungmin tidak bisa bahagia selama 23 tahun hidupnya didunia ini, namun Tuhan menjanjikan kebahagiaan yang abadi di dunianya yang baru. Akhirnya Sungmin pergi dengan kebahagiaan dalam pelukan sang Suami.

.

.

.

Hujan turun membasahi bumi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam mulai berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan tampat peristirahatan terakhir. Pemakaman. Namun, seorang pria tampak tidak berniat sedikitpun beranjak dari tempat ia berdiam. Tubuhnya terduduk kaku disebelah sebuah gundukan tanah yang masih sangat basah dan bertabur bunga. Air matanya perlahan mengalir dari sudut mata tajamnya. Air mata penuh penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang sangat berarti. Seseorang yang rela melakukan apapun demi dirinya, membuang semua impiannya, dan rela tersakiti demi dia. Tapi balasan apa yang ia berikan , siksaan lahir batin.

Kyuhyun mengelus perlahan batu nisan diujung makam itu. Air matanya tak henti mengalir bercampur dengan air hujan yang sudah mulai deras. Ia sendiri sekarang. Tidak ada lagi yang menunggunya pulang dengan senyumannya, walaupun yang ia balas hanya dengan bentakan. '_Maafkan aku, Sayang .. Maafkan Appa, Aegya .._'

.

.

Disebuah ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya, tampak seorang pemuda berumur 25 tahun sedang meringkuk diatas tempat tidur. Kamar itu tampak sangat kacau dan berantakan. Botol alcohol kosong bertebaran dimana-mana, pecahan kaca, darah kering, tak ada cahaya sedikitpun yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun pemuda itu. Sudah seminggu lamanya ia berdiam diri meratapi penyesalannya atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada istrinya, Sungmin, yang sekarang sudah tenang bersama _Aegya_nya di surga. Setelah mendengar apa yang telah terjadi pada Sungmin dari Dokter Siwon, apalagi saat tahu Sungminlah yang mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Kyuhyun, rasanya hidupnya benar-benar tidak berguna sekarang, tidak ada artinya lagi. Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Kyu, boleh aku masuk?" seorang itu, Choi Siwon, berdiri dengan masih menggunakan jas dokternya. Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk dan menghampiri tubuh mengenaskan Kyuhyun.

Hening. Hanya itu yang dilakukan dua pemuda tampan dikamar gelap itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang berniat membuka obrolan. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang semakin larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Kyu, aku merindukan Sungmin." Siwon yang jengah dengan kediaman mereka akhirnya membuka suara. Mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. Kyuhyun diam tak merespon apapun, namun Siwon menyadari tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar nama Sungmin.

"Apa kau ingin mendengarkan sesuatu ?" Tanya Siwon lembut pada Kyuhyun. Ia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, namun ia juga prihatin melihat suami almarhum adik angkatnya ini menderita karena penyesalan. Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Siwon penasaran. Ditatap seperti itu, Siwon pun memulai ceritanya.

"Ia wanita yang sangat luar biasa. Ia tidak pernah menyerah dalam hidupnya, sesakit apapun yang ia alami. Dulu aku pernah berharap ia akan menjadi pendampingku. Tapi ketika melihat ia tersenyum bahagia saat kalian akan menikah, aku mengubur harapanku, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan cincin untuknya. Lucu sekali bukan ? Saat itulah aku mulai rela melepasnya untukmu. Karena aku pikir, kau akan membuatnya bahagia." pinta Siwon sambil tersenyum sedih, Kyuhyun diam menunggu cerita selanjutnya.

"Ia pernah berjanji sewaktu masih kecil akan menjadi pengantin dan seorang istri yang terbaik untuk keluarganya. Dan aku tau ia sudah menepati janji itu. Ia selalu memujamu, mengatakan kau adalah pria yang paling sempurna yang pernah ia termui. Dan ia tak akan pernah menyesal pernah mengenalmu. Aku bahagia melihatnya bahagia. Sampai akhirnya ia datang kepadaku, dengan menunjukkan beberapa luka memar di tubuhnya." Siwon menjeda kalimatnya beberapa saat, ketika merasakan sentakan kecil diatas ranjang, ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun, tampak lelaki tampan itu sudah meneteskan air matanya. Siwon melanjutkan.

"Awalnya dia tidak ingin menceritakan apa yang dialami, tapi akhirnya karena desakanku ia pun mengakui. Berkali-kali aku ingin menghajarmu, Kyu, bahkan membunuhmu. Aku sudah salah menyerah saat itu. Tapi, Sungmin tidak pernah berniat sekalipun untuk membalasmu, ia selalu melarangku untuk menemuimu, hanya karena ia tidak ingin kau terluka. Ia tidak ingin berharap kau akan mencintainya, ia hanya ingin kau tersenyum tulus padanya, sekali saja. Karena kau adalah sumber kebahagiaannya Kyu, tidak peduli seberapa sakit yang ia terima. Ia bahkan mengabaikan kesehatannya demi mempertahankan bayi dalam kandungannya. Bayi kalian. Dia sudah berjuang sangat keras dalam hidupnya, hanya untuk satu senyuman darimu. Hingga akhirnya, penyakit itu membuatnya menyerah atas segalanya. Atas impiannya untuk bahagia dan melihatmu tersenyum." Siwon sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, ia menangis. Merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa melindungi Sungmin. Disampingnya Kyuhyun sudah mulai terisak, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. Ingin rasanya ia mati untuk menemui Sungmin dan meminta maaf padanya. Ia rela jika harus masuk neraka, asal ia sudah mendapatkan maaf dari Sungmin.

"Sungmin sudah memaafkanmu Kyu, bahkan ia selalu memaafkanmu. Aku menemukan ini di hari terakhir hidupnya. Ambillah .. untukmu." Siwon berdiri sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop dengan bercak darah disampulnya kepada Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah merah dan air mata yang masih mengalir, Kyuhyun mengambil surat itu dan membiarkan Siwon melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

_**Cho Kyuhyun, Suamiku ..**_

_**Kyu,**_

_**Apa kau makan dengan baik ? Apa kau tidur nyenyak ? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Kyu, maafkan aku yang telah menjadi penghalang mimpimu, merusak kebahagiaanmu, dan maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjaga buah hati kita. Aku menerima semua perlakuanmu karena aku tahu aku pantas untuk itu.**_

_**Aku memang bukan wanita yang sempurna Kyu, tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Itu semua aku lakukan, hanya karena aku ingin kau tersenyum tulus kepadaku, sekali saja. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau membenciku, Kyu. Setiap saat aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Apa aku tak pantas untukmu? Apa aku istri yang buruk ? Apa masakanku tidak enak ? Aku selalu bermimpi, setiap pagi ketika kau berangkat kerja, aku akan menyiapkanmu sarapan, dan kita makan bersama-sama dengan anak kita. Dan aku akan menyediakan air hangat ketika kau pulang kerja. Sangat kekanakan bukan ? Tapi itulah impianku, Kyu ..**_

_**Kau sumber kebahagiaanku Kyu, tapi jika kau tidak bahagia bersamaku, aku bisa apa? Setiap hari aku selalu berdoa untukmu, dan dari semua doa-doaku, yang aku inginkan hanya kebahagiaan untukmu, dan agar kau selalu tersenyum, walaupun bukan denganku. Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk pergi darimu, apa kau bahagia ? Sekarang kau harus menepati janjimu untuk selalu bahagia, apapun yang terjadi. Karena kebahagianmu akan menjadi kebahagiaanku juga, Kyu. Kau mau kan, Kyu ?**_

_**Aku melepasmu, Kyu, aku lelah mengeluarkan jutaan tetes air mata, sekarang aku menyerah, jaga dirimu baik-baik, carilah kebahagianmu. Kau ingin menjadi penyanyi kan? Sekaranglah waktumu untuk meraih semua itu. Berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum. Agar aku bisa baik-baik saja ...  
**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, Kyu, sangat. Happy Anniversary ke 5 tahun, sayang ..**_

_**Aku akan selalu merindukanmu ..**_

_**Dengan Cinta,**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terkulai lemas ke bawah tempat tidur setelah membaca surat dari Sungmin, tubuhnya bergetar karena tangisan dan kepedihan hatinya. Otaknya kembali mengingat semua perlakuannya pada Sungmin, layaknya video yang sedang berputar. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ia lah penyebab atas semua penderitaan yang Sungmin alami.

Ia mulai menangis meraung-raung, berteriak untuk melepaskan rasa sakitnya. Mulai melempari botol-botol minuman ke dinding. Ia menyesal sangat menyesal. Ia bersalah karena telah menyia-nyiakan semuanya. Namun, Kyuhyun tahu apa yang dirasakan Sungmin jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dari apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia merundukkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya, sambil terus bergumam. _Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Sayang .. kembalikan Sungmin padaku Tuhan, aku mohon .. maafkan aku … _Hatinya kosong, ia sadar semuanya sudah terlambat.

Kyuhyun berhenti meraung ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh pecahan kaca disampingnya. Ia pun mengambilnya, dan menatap ragu pada benda tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan Sungmin tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, tepat di jendela besar di depannya. Sambil tersenyum sendu ke arahnya. Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada pecahan kaca digenggamannya, dan akhirnya ia tersenyum tulus, sangat tulus. _Aku datang, Sayang …._

_._

_._

.

_**Satu tahun kemudian ...**_

.

Choi Siwon tampak sedang melangkah diantara perbukitan tanah basah. Dokter tampan itu membawa tiga buket bunga lili putih ditangan kirinya. Tangan lainnya tampak menggandeng seorang wanita cantik dan putih. Setelah sampai ditempat yang ia tuju, ia pun berjongkok menghadap tiga gundukan didepannya.

"Apa kabar, Minnie ? Apa kau bahagia disana ? Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu, dia Kim Kibum, istriku."

.

.

Tiga makam itu berjejer rapi saling berdampingan, satu makam kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah dua makam besar menandakan bahwa ketiga makam itu adalah makam sebuah keluarga kecil. Keluarga yang akan selalu bahagia hingga akhir waktu, kebahagian yang abadi. Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doa Sungmin untuk memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, dengan caraNYA sendiri. Tanpa tangis, tanpa sakit, dan tanpa kesedihan. Mereka akan bersama selamanya tanpa ada yang memisahkan mereka. Dibawah tangan Tuhan.

**.**

**~ Rest In Peace ~**

**CHO SUNGMIN**

**CHO AEGYA**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

.

.

.

**E N D**

.

.

.

.

.

PLAK ! PLAK ! *ditampar reader*

GIMANA ?

dapet ga feel angst nya ? *kasih tissue*

Maaf ya ! Dari awal memang bukan happy ending, pengen sekali-sekali bikin yang sad ending ..

Maaf juga karena telat update, ga sadar euy kalo udah 20 lebih reviewnya . ^^

buat yang udah review jangan lupa review lagi yaaa ...

Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan, atau kalimat2 yang sulit dimengerti, atau ada yang TYPO ..

soalnya Author juga ga bisa untuk tidak meneteskan air mata bikin FF ini .. hihihihi

GOMAWO FOR READING !

*DEEP BOW*


End file.
